1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device including a substrate and a plurality of light emitting elements disposed on the substrate, and to a lighting apparatus including the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as highly efficient, space saving light sources in a variety of light emitting devices including those used in lighting apparatuses or displays.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-222628 discloses a liquid crystal display backlight module configured of a plurality of connected LED packages. In the LED packages, edges of a metal board on which a plurality of sealed LEDs are disposed are bent to form a reflector, and a light transmissive resin fills the region inside the reflector. Additionally, adjacent LED packages are electrically and mechanically connected by a depressed and protruding section of the back surface of the reflector.